Mewtwo Gets Some Action
by The Viscount Vampyre
Summary: In search of rare Pokémon to poach a nimble thief may have gotten a little more than she bargained for on this short s*x filled journey. Especially when she unwittingly comes up against Mewtwo… 3 part smutty parody, first chapter is world building and teaser. Now safe for FF! R&R!


Mewtwo Gets Some Action

Or: So I Found a Psychic Pokémon and it F**ked Me!

Authors Foreword

Hello! Thanks for checking this little story of mine out, I hope you enjoy it. If you liked this please consider dropping a like, leaving a comment, or following me for more content!

If you really like my works, you could always commission me to write you a piece!

If you have any suggestions or see any errors let me know. And if there are any other tags I should add don't hesitate!

(Also, I wrote this in one sitting so, make of that what you will… I tried to get everything but I was very excited to get this out as soon as possible)

Unfortunately due to the content guidelines here on FF none of the explicit content will be posted, instead this will serve as a teaser…

So if you like this and want to see where it goes consider checking me out on Archive of Our Own (Ao3) to get the full three part, uncensored version!

Prologue

In the secluded mountain lair of the clone Pokémon, Mewtwo was sat upon a stony throne watching as his companions scurried about their cave.

The Mount Quena plateau of Johto region's highest mountain range had become the home of the cloned Pokémon since their exodus from New Island.

After using the Jungle-Prime online account of an idiot who had lost their smartphone the creatures had furnished their base with a variety of necessary amenities for their security.

Holding a clipboard made of tree bark Meowthtwo was reading through the various improvements they'd made so far, updating their leader as had become the feline's new occupation. "Nyaa we've got the last of the perimeter sensors and cameras up an' runnin' boss! Also's we've been able to finish with the last of the cave excavations too…"

Nodding reluctantly Mewtwo rose from his seat and picked up one of the many laptops which they'd ordered, beginning to look the device over.

Disinterestedly the psychic used his powers to speak aloud without moving his mouth, "Hmph, I don't see why we ought to have such ruinous technology."

Meowth-two chuckled before their lair suddenly erupted with a warning alarm. Letting out a yelp before looking towards the chambers display screen, "A-already?!"

Dropping the laptop Mewtwo narrowed his eyes and scrutinised the wide TV while Meowth threw his hands out to try and grab the device, "Gah those are expensive boss!"

Clenching his padded fingers into fists the psionic Pokémon loudly rumbled, "Who dares to impede upon my solace?"

After putting the laptop down carefully the cat Pokémon darted over to the control panel and began scrolling through cameras until he came to the one displaying their interloper.

"There! It's coming from the southern approach."

Squinting his eyes and folding his arms Mewtwo let out a low breath as he watched the camera zoom in on the rock-climbing human. Strung across the back of the figure were a large rucksack and two criss-crossing bandoliers of Pokéballs.

Instantly Mewtwo scoffed, thinking to himself; "So… You've come in search of prey?"

Almost as if in agreement Meowth turned while pointing to the screen; "Nya! Looks like she's a Pokémon poacher boss!"

At this the other creatures in the room began letting out noises of fear, worry, and protest.

Turning towards the exit to the cave Mewtwo loudly declared, "I shall deal with _her_…"

…

Mew-Two Gets Some Action

Or: So I Found a Psychic Pokémon and it F**ked Me!

Chapter One: 'Poké Don't Climb'

"_Just one more!_"

Straining and reaching towards a jutting edge of rock Li let out a heavy breath of triumph as was able to move her body and maintain a better stance on the inclining rock wall of Mount Quena.

"Ha ha! There!" Reaching for another mooring spike the nimble climber began hammering the metal into the rock with ease.

After clipping her safety line through the hoop of the spike the woman let out a proud smirk before looking back up the side of her prize.

"Just think; I'll be one of the few people to ever climb this place!" giggling happily as she continued her ascent the poacher skilfully made it higher and higher, reaching for a solid stone she grunted as she pushed off her legs and swung over a wide gap, "And… I'm n-not even a p-pro climber! Heh!"

Li Meifang was one of the best in the world of black-market Pokémon procurement and made it a point of pride to be able to brave any hazard, cross any obstacle, or surmount anything which stood in her way.

And after hearing tell of the untouched peak, the mystical spring, and the bountiful Pokémon which were to reside atop Quena the plucky Poké-poacher enrolled herself in climbing courses and worked herself to the bone in preparation for her latest, and most ambitious, expedition yet.

Months of exercise and training, and spending over a grand for equipment later Li was ready…

Wearing her Bu-Bu-Orange brand blue exercise top and tan, cropped short-shorts the amateur climber had nearly reached the edge of her destination.

"Heh, just a few more feet I think! Hopefully I've got enough safety rope…"

Looking to her side at her dropline the tanned Asian woman let out a grunt of uncertainty as she visually measured what she'd used so far with what might be left down below.

At the sound of a Pokémon's call she whipped her head back to look up the side of the mountain.

Widening her eyes and smiling greedily she began trying to place the noise with the calls she knew from memory.

"Oh, man! I'm gonna be rich after this!"

Raising her climbing axe Li brought the tool down as she forced herself up the last few measures.

…

Watching the human pull herself over the edge of the cliff-face Mewtwo held back a snarl, 'Loud, wasteful, why I can even smell the greed off of her…'

"Ugh! Holy shit!" she swore.

Panting and collapsing as soon as she was up and over the edge the human closed her eyes and covered her brow with her glove covered hand.

Mewtwo looked over the tanned, sweaty, human and turned his nose up at her dress and equipment. Along her belt was a holster and a long military style knife, while around her neck hung the large fang of a Charizard.

Her bare legs were scuffed and covered in grime and dirt from her climb.

She had on two intimidating looking black and green army-style boots with white calf-high socks poking out the tops, the top of each sock was ringing with a band of colour; one was blue while the other pink.

Resting for a moment she eventually sat up and took off her rucksack with a loud groan, "Water, after all that effort I think I deserve a little drink!"

Opening a bottle the woman began slurping loudly from her plastic, brand-name, mineral water. The square shaped bottle had a large logo with the word 'Fuji' clearly labeled across it.

When she finished downing the whole thing she let out a heavy pant and began drawing quick breaths as she put the empty bottle on the ground and reached into her bag again.

"Whew…" Looking over the edge and opening an energy bar the human threw her wrapper down the cliff before laughing.

With the bar sticking out of her mouth she began flexing her bicep and raising her comically, "Oh yeah! Who just did that? _The Fang_, yeah that's right! The Fang's a comin' for ya you little Poké-bastards!"

Laughing and chomping down on her 'meal' she adjusted her Pokéball bandoliers and straightened her shorts and belt before smirking and stomping ahead into the forest.

Doing his best to remain composed Mewtwo shivered and boiled with anger as he continued to watch the human woman defile and intrude further into his domain.

'This… will not stand…'

…

Swinging her hips as she sauntered along Li finished the last of her power bar and began humming as she took a ball off her right bandolier and began throwing it up and catching it mid-air like a baseball.

Dancing along to her tune she smirked and scratched her free hand through her loose, jet-black, hair. Sweeping her bangs backwards and off her face she took a breath before repeating her song.

Stopping her mid-note and mid-stride was a rustling in the bushes to her left.

Immediately shifting gears from playfulness to professionalism the woman narrowed her eyes and raised her right hand; poising her specialised Pokéball for a throw.

"Come out, come out my little pretty…" she whispered with a smirk.

Waiting and bringing herself into a pitcher's stance Li readied to throw when a rock rolled out from the bushes.

Immediately puzzled she leaned back, her face rising in surprise, "Huh?"

Slowly the rock began to float upwards and she immediately furrowed her brow, before realising; "Oh! A psychic type? Ha! This won't scare me off…"

As if the words came from the rock itself she heard a voice, loud, and powerful boom through the forest.

"Be gone from this place! Every step you take taints the ground with your ambition and vile desire!"

Cocking an eyebrow and leaning back on one leg Li lowered her ball and let out a forced laugh, "Ha! You're the most verbally eloquent Pokémon I've faced, but I assure you… It'll take more than this, _rock, _to scare _me_ off."

Behind her, hidden from view Mewtwo chuckled under his breath, his lips parting.

Hearing the quiet noise Li smiled, 'So… it's behind me huh? Let's see how well it likes this.'

Reaching towards her belt Li took hold of the hilt of her tranquiliser airgun and unclipped the restraint on her holster.

"I warn you… this shall not end in your favour."

Pursing her lips in an entertained smirk Li thought; 'I could say the same to you pal.'

Reading her thoughts Mewtwo shook his head before pre-emptively jumping.

Letting out a roar Li drew and turned while firing her pistol at where the psychic Pokémon was.

Her eyebrows rising in surprise the woman stuttered, the creature had beaten her sneak attack…

"W-what?"

Jumping through the clearing Mewtwo flew past the human as her eyes moved to watch the flurry of motion.

"How's that possible!?"

The voice of the psychic boomed within her mind, "I told you to leave this place! Now you shall pay!"

Rolling to her side away from the Pokémon Li's earlier enthusiasm at a challenge evapourated and her chest tightened in worry.

Dropping the Pokéball and cupping her shooting hand for support the poacher lowered to her knee and darted around trying to aim at her swift moving target.

"Wh-what are you?!" she let slip aloud in fear.

Each dart she fired was too late, the creature had already phased or moved out of the way, and Li's eyes were too slow to process just how fast the mysterious Pokémon was able to move.

Smirking in perverse entertainment Mewtwo finally arrived in front of Li and she let out a sharp breath of surprise as she suddenly came so close to her opponent.

Clicking her finger against the trigger she failed to realise her weapon was empty until the creature darted his hand forward and took hold of the gun's barrel.

"Looks like you're out." his voice calmly taunted.

"W-whaahahhhh!" falling backwards Li began pushing herself away futilely as Mewtwo threw the pistol over his shoulder.

Shaking her head as her hair fell into her eyes Li tried getting away as her voice cracked and she repeated; "What the hell are you?!"

Extending his hand Mewtwo stopped the human's movement with an easy flick of the wrist. Freezing in place Li's mind yelled, 'I… I can't move my body!? What the hell happened! What is this happening? W-what are you?!'

Stepping forwards and cocking an eyebrow the psychic puffed his chest out, as he asked rhetorically "I?"

Flicking his tail aggressively through the air he moved his hand again, easily lifting Li up from the ground. Her arms and legs going limp as a ragdoll as he levitated her closer, doing his best to hide his entertainment he smirked sadistically as he answered, for once proud at the ability to instill such fear in a mere human.

"I am Mewtwo."

…


End file.
